Algo
by Lezz VeggMair
Summary: Oficialmente Harry Potter era novio de Ginny Weasley. Oficialmente Draco Malfoy era novio de Pansy Parkinson. Pero la verdad es que los dos jovenes se aman, sólo que no lo saben... Aún.
1. Comienzo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo y personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, solo de entretenimiento

Soy fan de los long fics, pero quiero probarme con algo corto, 'simple' y además no tengo mucho tiempo, espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Todo empezó después de la guerra

De regreso en Hogwarts

Ellos ya no se odiaban mutuamente

Pero aún no eran amigos

Hasta el día en el que Harry estaba solo, vagando por el castillo

Encontro a Draco de camino al campo de quidditch y éste lo invitó a entrenar juntos


	2. Entrenamiento

Aquello fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaban

Los dos la pasaron muy bien

En algún punto Draco intentó hacer un nuevo movimiento para atrapar la snitch, pero cayó de su escoba

Harry lo atrapó a él en vez de atrapar la snitch

Después de un momento incómodo, los dos empezaron a reir


	3. Cambio

De regreso al castillo se encontraron con Ginny

No parecía muy contenta cuando los vio riendo

Harry sólo le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Draco antes de dirigirse hacia la torre con ella

La relación entre ellos dos había cambiado dramaticamente ese día

Pero nadie lo notó realmente

Ni siquiera ellos


	4. Algo

Luego de la guerra, la profesora McGonagall decidió dejar que los estudiantes vistieran lo que ellos quisieran

Harry solía usar un sueter de un verde intenso con una H en él

Draco solía usar un sueter azul oscuro con una snitch plateada

Inconscientemente Draco buscaba "algo" verde intenso por la escuela

Inconscientemente Harry buscaba "algo" azul oscuro por la escuela


	5. Ligero

Una disculpa por el problema con el capítulo anterior, ya lo arreglé :)

* * *

Sentían una ligera molestia cada vez que no encontraban ese "algo" (aunque no podían decir a ciencia cierta la razón de ello)

Pero una vez que encontraban ese "algo", pretendían ignorarlo

La verdad era que sus sentidos se maximizaban para estar al pendiente de "algo"

Ya que desde aquel día no se saludaban

No verbalmente al menos

Había miradas y sonrisas a escondidas

Y ligeros roces


	6. Escuchar

Durante las clases que tomaban juntos

Eran muy cuidadosos en nunca mirarse directamente

Pero estaban muy conscientes de lo que el otro decía o hacía

Por supuesto que alzaban la voz para ser escuchados al otro lado del salón, o del corredor... O del castillo

Aunque no fuera necesario

Seguramente todo era 'inconsciente'


	7. Obviamente

En la historia original es por la mañana pero aquí es de noche, así que...

* * *

Es lunes por la noche en el gran comedor, más especificamente en la mesa deSlytherin

Un Draco medianamente molesto abraza a una sorprendida Pansy luego de ver a una chica pelirroja besar a un chico de cabello negro

Al otro lado del comedor, un chico de cabello negro (que apenas notó que acababa de ser besado) ve como Draco abraza a su novia

Como OBVIAMENTE se supone que debe ser, ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué se siente como si no fuera lo correcto?


	8. Temprano

Vale, en el original dice martes pero ayer no lo pude publicar..

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana Harry decidió saltarse el desayuno e ir directamente al salón

Estaba allí veinte minutos antes de que empezara la clase

Tan pronto como entró se dio cuenta de que no era el único ahí

Draco Malfoy estaba acostado sobre dos escritorios mirando al techo

Harry se quedó helado en la puerta, inseguro de qué hacer


	9. Pregunta

"¿Qué estás haciendo sobre el escritorio?"

Harry se las arregló para decir luego de lo que pareció una hora

"¿Qué parece que hago? Miro al techo, idiota"

"Tú... ¿qué?"

"Mi-ro-al-te-cho"

Aquello sonaba tan ridiculo que Harry dejo salir una risita

Draco lo interrogó con la mirada

"Nad...


	10. Elegante

"¿Harry? ¿Por qué te quedas en la puerta? ¿Por qué no entras? ¿Y por qué te saltaste el desayuno?"

"Yo sólo... "

" ¿Siempre eres así Granger? Dale un respiro "

" Oh, hola Malfoy, no te había visto será mejor que te bajes de ese escritorio antes de que llegue la profesora McGonagall"

No había forma de que una persona se bajara de un escritorio de manera elegante, ¿o si?

Bueno, aparentemente sí, pensó un muy impresionado Harry luego de que Draco sonriera satisfactoriamente desde su asiento


	11. Petición

Miércoles por la tarde, Pociones, la última clase del día

"¡Potter!" Había sido sólo un susurro, pero Harry lo oyó bastante bien

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podrías pedirle al profesor Slughorn que de otra fiesta?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por favor"

" "

"¿Potter ? "

" "

"Harry? "

" Está bien "

" Gracias "


	12. Pronto

Aquella noche, Harry iba de regreso a la torre cuando se encontró con Draco

Para cualquiera que hubiera visto, Draco sólo golpeó a Harry con su hombro

Pero sólo tomo su mano para llamar su atención

"¿Le dijiste?, ¿qué dijo?"

"Que posiblemente el próximo mes"

Tan pronto como tuvo su respuesta, asintió ligeramente y soltó la mano de Harry

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Harry


	13. Agradable

Vale, en el original dice viernes, pero es sábado

* * *

"Potter. ¿Quién está en la biblioteca en una bella tarde de sábado como esta?"

"Aparentemente no sólo yo. Estoy haciendo este proyecto para el profesor Flitwick"

"Bueno, sí, muy interesante"

Harry no sabía que pensar, su falta de interés lo hizo sentr de alguna manera triste, pero su presencia a su lado el resto de la tarde, aunque silenciosa, fue bastante agradable


	14. Francés

Sé que están cortos los capítulos, no me explayaré en las razones, pero quiero que se imaginen/ os imaginéis todo lo que yo no escribo, eso incluye sus miradas y el entorno en general, lo dejo a su/vuestra imaginación... Y ya que he recibido varias quejas al respecto hoy subiré 5 capítulos... Nótese que a veces entres capítulos hay un espacio de días

* * *

"Draco"

"Potter. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"No estabas en el gran comedor y pensé que tendrías hambre, traje algunos pasteles"

" _Merci beaucoup, ce n'était pas nécessaire_ "*

"¿Qué?"

"Gracias"

"Oh, de nada"

* * *

"Draco?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo se dice 'de nada' en francés?"

" _De rien_ "

"¿Do rian?"

" _De rien_ "

"¿Du rien?"

"Así está mejor"

Draco sonrió, Harry correspondió la sonrisa

Terminaron de comer en silencio

* * *

 _*Muchas gracias, no era necesario_


	15. Harry

"No respondiste, ¿cómo me encontraste?"

"Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito algo de paz, y te vi aquí la semana pasada. Te veías molesto esta mañana y cuando no te ví pensé que estarías aquí, lo siento"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"¿Tú y Pansy?"

"¿Crees que estaba molesto por eso?"

"¿Sí…?"

"Me alegra que estés aquí Potter"

"Harry"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre es Harry"

"Harry"

Era una hermosa noche


	16. No sé

"¿Harry? ¿Todo está bien? Sé que Ron está molesto contigo porque Ginny está molesta contigo y es por eso que no puedes hablar con él, pero puedes hablar conmigo"

" "

"¿Harry?"

" "

"Creo que acabo de ver algo azul oscuro por allá"

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde? Espera, ¿qué?"

"No estoy ciega Harry, y tampoco Ginny"

"Yo… solo no sé qué hacer"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"No lo sé"


	17. Deseo

"Pensé que te encontraría aquí, lo siento"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tu pelea con la Comadreja? "

"Oh, no lo sientas"

"¿Quieres habl-"

"Draco, ¿alguna vez has deseado algo que no puedes tener, algo que no mereces, algo que no puede pertenecerte y aun así lo deseas tanto que duele?"

"Sí Harry, lo he deseado. Lo deseo"

Draco sabía lo que Harry necesitaba

Harry estuvo entre los brazos de Draco llorando todas aquellas palabras que había callado por años


	18. Idiota

Martes por la noche, en las mazmorras

"Soy un idiota"

"Draco, tal vez -"

"Oh ¡Cállate Blaise! Sabes que es cierto, debo ser la persona más estúpida de todas las personas estúpidas en el mundo, ¿cómo es que esperaba que el elegido me eligiera? Él es un héroe y yo… Yo soy un Malfoy"

* * *

Martes por la noche en la torre de Gryffindor

"Gin -"

"No te preocupes Harry, sé lo que vas a decir y está bien"

"Espera, ¿de verdad?"

"Sí, no estoy ciega, y sé que no querías lastimarme y que por eso no habías dicho nada sobre ya no querer estar conmigo. No te preocupes, me siento igual, no es como solía ser, pero aun seremos amigos"

"Gracias Ginny"

"Sólo quiero pedirte algo"

"Lo que quieras"

"Por favor, sé feliz"


	19. Nota

_Cher Draco,_

 _Je ne sais pourquoi tu êtes en colère avec moi_

 _Mais on peut nous rencontrer à notre place ce nuit_

 _Je veux que tu m'embrassez encore_

 _Avec amour, Harry_

…

Siendo honestos, Draco tuvo que leer la nota tres veces. la primera cuando la recibió, la segunda para entenderla, y la tercera para creerla.

* * *

Antes de que me reclamen, subiré la traducción después para los que no sepan francés, y para los que sepan... los errores son a propósito

Y... no sé si es mi idea o la mitad de los que leyeron el capítuo 18 se saltaron los capitulos 14 a 17, o al menos eso dice ff


	20. Brillante

_¡Eh, Draco! [no]  
_ _Hola Draco [muy simple]  
_ _Estimado Draco [muy formal]  
_ _Querido Draco_ _  
_

 _¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo ? [muy brusco]  
_ _Por favor no estés enojado [noooooo]  
_ _No se porque estás enojado conmigo_

 _Por favor búscame en la torre [no no no]  
_ _Hoy, donde siempre [mmmm nop]  
_ _Pero podemos vernos en nuestro lugar esta noche_

 _Te extraño [es cierto pero...]  
_ _Por favor abrázame de nuevo [nooo no no]  
_ _Quiero que me abraces otra vez_

 _Nos vemos luego [¿y si no va?]  
_ _Sinceramente [ah muy formal]  
_ _Tuyo [no, osea si pero no]  
_ _Con amor, Harry_

* * *

"Está horrible"

"Pero escribiste lo que sientes, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero apesta"

"Sería mejor si lo escribieras en francés"

"Hermione, ¡eres brillante!"

"¡Era una broma! ¡Espera Harry! ¿A donde vas ?"

* * *

Lo que está [entre estas cosas] es lo que Harry pensó antes de descartarlo (pero aquí no puedo tachar el texto)


	21. Imbécil

Quiero dedicar este 'capítulo' a la persona que hasta ahorita me ha escrito 3 reviews, porque no puedo contestarlos y todos me han sacado una sonrisa :)

* * *

Harry había estado esperando cerca de una hora cuando escuchó los pasos

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando Draco se sentó a su lado

"¡Tu francés apesta _Potter_!"

"Bueno _Malfoy_ , tal vez eso sea porque no sé francés"

"Tú no… ¿Entonces como escribiste la nota?"

"Magia"

"Ja ja"

"Es la verdad"

"Bueno, eso prueba que no podemos confiar enteramente en la magia, y ¿por qué me estás llamando Malfoy de nuevo?"

"Porque tú me llamaste Potter"

" _Gilipollas_ "

" _Imbécil_ "


	22. Embrasser

Bueno bueno, no quiero ser linchada, así que subiré dos caps y esta vez los quiero dedicar a la segunda persona que me ha dejado 3 reviews y a quienes se quedan con ganas de más ^^

* * *

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pensando qué decir

Finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio

"¿Por qué estabas molesto conmigo?"

"Celos. Enloquecí cuando te vi hablando con la Comadrejilla luego de... tú sabes"

"¿Nos viste? Quería hablar con ella porque-"

"Lo sé"

Luego de lo que se sintió como una hora Draco habló de nuevo

"¿Sabes lo que significa el verbo _'embrasser'_?"

"Eh, ¿abrazar? Sé que 'brazo' en francés es 'bras' así que tenía sentido para mí"

"Es uno de sus significados, pero el más común es _'besar'_ "

La cara de Harry se volvió roja en menos de un latido, sus ojos brillaron

"Entonces Harry, de acuerdo a tu nota, ¿quieres que te _bese_?"


	23. Respuesta

No se olviden/os olvidéis de leer el anterior xD esper que les/os guste

* * *

Harry quería decir que sí, pero no encontró su voz

Entonces, dio un paso adelante y estiró una mano temblorosa para tocar la cara de Draco

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró ante el contacto

Harry dio otro paso, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aliento y el calor de Draco, se perdió en la sensación y también cerró los ojos

Oh sí, definitivamente quería que Draco lo besara

Y Draco lo sabía

Un ligero roce de labios se volvió rapidamente un beso cálido y apasionado

Harry tenía su mano en el cabello de Draco, no queriendo dejar ir su boca

Las manos de Draco estaban en la cadera de Harry, acercándolo a él

Era perfecto y ninguno quería terminarlo

Cuando el beso finalmente terminó, no se separaron, se quedaron con sus rostros juntos, respirándose

No había necesidad de hablar


	24. Entusiasmo

Lamento el retraso

* * *

Unos cuantos días (y besos) depués, en el lago

Estaban sentados lado a lado bajo la sombra de un arbol, Draco estaba acariciando la mano de Harry con la suya cuando habló

"¿Qué dijo el profesor Flitwick?"

"¿Qué?"

"Sobre tu proyecto, en el que estabas trabajando ese día en la biblioteca"

"Pensé que no te importaba"

"Créeme _Potter_ , me importaba, no habría desperdiciado toda una hermosa tarde en la librería si no me importara"

"Bueno _Malfoy_ , entonces ¿por q-"

"No estaba listo para tu entusiasmo, pero ahora anda, dime todo"

La expresión de Harry cambió de confusión a entusismo, tal como Draco sabía que pasaría

"Obtuve una E, el profesor estaba bastante sorprendido y también Herm-"

Draco aprendió algo aquel día, escuchar sin hablar podía ser algo maravilloso


	25. Secreto

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes nada que ponerte esta noche? Acordamos ir juntos"

"Lo siento Draco, no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas y yo-"

"No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo, ¿todavía quieres mantener el secreto?"

"No quiero que la prensa se meta con nosotros"

"Okay. Donde siempre, a las 7"

[insertar beso apasionado de 5 minutos]

Una hora después, en la torre de Gryffindor

"¿Cómo que no vas a ir a la fiesta? ¡Es Halloween!

"Lo sé, sólo no me siento con ánimos para una fiesta"

"Pero-"

"Déjalo en paz Ron"

Harry sonrió, sabía que no había engañado a Hermione, pero también sabía que ella lo apoyaba

* * *

Ya se que Halloween ya pasó, la versión en español va un poco desfasada, pero también se que en muchos paises hispanohablantes no se celebra, igual una disculpa


	26. Dementores

"Debiste haber ido colega, ¡fue asombroso! Incluso había una pareja de dementores"

"¿Una qué?"

"Digo, supongo que eran pareja, porque estuvieron tomados de la mano toda la fiesta y no estoy muy seguro pero creo que se besaron, me gustaría saber quienes eran y-"

"¿Dementores tomados de la mano? ¿En serio?"

"Seh, también pensé que era raro, pero eran lo contrario de los dementores comunes, estuvieron por el comedor repartiendo regalos y dulces y galletas y cosas por el estilo, lástima que fueron los primeros en irse de la fiesta… Hermione estoy seguro de que tú sabes quienes son, ¿cierto?"

"No tengo idea, ¿y tú Harry, alguna idea?"

"Nop, para nada, estuve aquí toda la noche"

Ron no parecía convencido, mientras que Harry y Hermione estabaen tratando de esconder una sonrisa


	27. Piedra

"Tus manos siempre están frías"

"Y las tuyas siempre están cálidas"

Draco puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry, Harry sonrió

"Sabes que no me molesta, ni importa cuán frías estén"

Draco no dijo nada, pero movió su mano al cuello de Harry

Harry tuvo un escalofrío

"Dicen que la gente que siempre tiene las manos frías tiene el corazón de piedra"

"¿Qué dicen de la gente que siempre tiene las manos cálidas?"

"Corazón cálido"

"Sé que tu corazón no es de piedra"

"Realmente espero que tengas razón"

* * *

Feliz año nuevo ^^


	28. ¿Novia?

"¿Es mi idea o Harry ha estado diferente últimamente?"

"En serio Ron"

"¿Qué? ¿Lo niegas? Se ve, no sé, Harry, y de pronto solo desaparece"

"Ron"

"Apuesto a que tiene una novia y no me ha dicho porque me molesté con él cuando rompió con Ginny"

"Ron"

"Sé que sabes Hermione, él te dice todo, ¿quién es su nueva novia?"

"¿Qué tal si no es una novia?"

Silencio, luego caos

"Ooooooh, ¿qué acabas de decir? ¿tiene un novio? ¡¿tiene un maldito NOVIO?!"


	29. Ganador

No puedo creer que abandoné esto un año, perdón u.u

* * *

Partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor vs Slytherin

"¿Todavía entrenando para el ballet, Potter?"

"Te mostraré cómo bailo Malfoy, veamos si te gusta"

"No dejes que el hurón te moleste Harry."

"No te preocupes Ron, será él quien salga molesto."

"¿Qué…?"

"Sólo observa."

Luego de aquello, Harry voló directo hacia Draco pero en el ultimo segundo cambió de dirección y voló alrededor del rubio antes de quedar boca abajo y atrapar la snitch.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sabes lo que esto significa ¿cierto Potter? Y sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra."

"Cuento con ello, Malfoy, realmente cuento con ello."


	30. Importante

"Harry, por fin llegas, la fiesta es para ti ¿sabes? Ganaos gracias a ti."

"Lo siento Ron, tenía algo que hacer."

"¿Qué es más importante ahora que esto?"

*Harry inocentemente bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla*

"¿Tiene que ver con tu novio?"

*Harry bañando a Ron en cerveza de mantequilla*

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Me escuchaste"

*Harry sonrojándose completamente*

"Eh, sí, algo así."

"Realmente no quiero preguntar si es por eso que tus labios se ven así y tu voz suena… así."

*Harry alejándose con la cara muy roja*

* * *

Lo que pasó lo dejo a su imaginación


End file.
